The present invention relates to horizontal stabilizers for aircraft.
It is known that an aircraft comprises a tail horizontal stabilizer intended to provide it with stability in the horizontal plane. It is also known that the surface area of such a horizontal stabilizer is determined to provide said stability in the critical phases of take off and landing, in which phases the aircraft speed is low.
As it happens, in cruising flight, the surface area of the horizontal stabilizer thus determined for the take off and landing phases is greater than the surface area strictly needed to maintain the stability of the aircraft. This then results in needless drag and needless additional fuel consumption.